Cheetah Girls 3
by Bobby-Rogue-Kitty-Colossus
Summary: What happens after Cheetah Girls 2? UPDATED Chapter 7!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dorinda and Joaquin were walking down the streets of Barcelona. They had just got done shopping. Suddenly, out of no where, Joaquin pulled Dorinda over and kissed her.

"I'm really going to miss you when I go back home." She said.

"I asked you to go shopping with me today, because I have some news. I really care about you and Senora Garibaldi told me that if I want to go over to New York with you, that I could have the apartment above her store." Joaquin informed her.

"That's wonderful." Dorinda said, jumping into his arms.

"There's a catch." Joaquin said quietly.

Dorinda got back on the ground. "What's that?"

"If I want to stay over there, with you, I have to become an United States citizen." He announced.

"The only way you can do that would be to get married." She informed him.

"I know." Joaquin got dropped to one knee, pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Dorinda pulled back, shocked.

"You're eighteen and I'm twenty. We're only two years apart. We're both old enough. I love you." Joaquin said.

Dorinda turned around and ran all the way back to Luc's villa, leaving her bags behind.

Joaquin just looked as she ran. A hint of pain could be seen in his face. He got up, gathered all the bags of merchandise and made his way back to his apartment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on at dinner, Dorinda told everyone what happened.

Galleria spit out the drink that she had just took a sip of. "He did what?"

"Yeah, just out of the blue." Dorinda confirmed.

"Well, I think it's sweet." Chanel said.

"Do you love him?" Luc asked, squeezing Juanita's, Chanel's mother, hand.

"I've never loved another person the way that I love him."

"Let's hope not." Aqua said, jokingly.

"We have some much in common. We're a perfect match." Dorinda pointed out.

"He loves you very much." Dorthea, Galleria's mother, said.

"What do you think that I should do?" Dorinda asked.

Everyone looked at each other and then rose to leave. They knew the answer, but Dorinda needed to find out for herself.

Chanel and Dorinda were the only ones in the dining room, when Chanel turned back and said, "Follow your heart."

- - - - - - - - - - -

The next day the doorbell rang. Dorinda made her way room to room, looking for someone to answer the door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone today, after her encounter with Joaquin yesterday. _'I could've at least told him that I would think about it, but no. I ran off instead.' _She thought to herself. After realizing that she would have to answer the door, she did just that.

"I believe you forgot these." Joaquin said, handing her bags to her.

"I'm so sorry for my behavior yesterday." Dorinda apologized.

"It's partially my fault too." Joaquin said. "I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that."

Dorinda pulled him close and gave him a hug. "I would love to be Countess Tovar."

"I have no money, cars, houses or anything like that." Joaquin said, with a smile on his face. He knew that materialism wasn't Dorinda's style.

"I'm sure we can manage." Dorinda said, smiling back. She crushed her lips against his.

"So when's the wedding?" a voice asked. Dorinda and Joaquin broke apart, startled. They looked around and saw that everyone was there, smiling at them.

"We haven't decided yet." Joaquin said. "We have to save the money."

"No need. I already have the dress made. I just need to fit it." Dorthea said. Dorthea Garibaldi was a fashion designer.

"And I plan to pay for the entire wedding. You need to be married before we leave." Luc announced.

"We go home in three days!" Dorinda exclaimed.

"I've already called a caterer, bakery, priest, and all of that." Juanita said.

"But you did know that I would say yes."

"We had a pretty good feeling." Aqua smiled.

"So when is the wedding, Senor Luc?" Joaquin asked.

Luc held up one hand. "Two days."

Dorinda nudged Joaquin. "In two days, we'll be stuck with me."

Joaquin nudged her back. "I think I can live with that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Move, move. Out of my way." Aqua burst through the throng of people.

When she reached her destination, she was out of breath. "Here's your something borrowed. She held up a tiara.

Juanita placed it upon Dorinda's head. It fit right against her bun. "There we go. Something old, new, borrowed, and blue."

"You're set." Galleria said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'd never thought a girl like me could ever get a guy like that." Dorinda said.

"Patience is a virtue." Dorthea said.

"Well, apparently the groom has no patience, because it's time for us to leave." Chanel informed them all.

"Good Luck, Do." Galleria said, calling Dorinda by her nickname.

Dorinda took a deep breath and waited for the cue. _'There it is.' _She thought to herself. She took her first step at her new life. Her shoes shone in the light like disco balls.

Her dress, which Dorthea made, had been the prettiest of all. It was backless and had no sleeves at all. It tied around her neck and made her size C breasts stand out. The tiara was Aqua's grandmothers. It was handed down from generation to generation and Aqua had it shipped to Barcelona from New York. There was a blue sash that was tied around her waist. She looked like a princess and made Joaquin's jaw drop. _'Damn, she looks great.'_ Joaquin thought to himself. Every eye was on her.

When she got to the altar, she gave Joaquin her hand. Together they turned toward the priest. After a short nod, he cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly and beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Count Joaquin Tovar and Dorinda Thomas in holy matrimony. Do you, Joaquin, take Dorinda to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Si." Joaquin replied.

"Do you, Dorinda, take Joaquin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"Si." Dorinda answered.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

After a short pause, he continued. "By the powers invested in me, by the country of Spain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joaquin pulled Dorinda close and kissed her. While he was doing that, the priest said, "It gives me great honor to present for the very first time, Count and Countess Joaquin Tovar."

The other Cheetah's started to cheer. They rushed up to them and gave them a hug.

"Don't be up to late." Luc called out to them as they made their way to the limo. "Our flight leaves early tomorrow."

"We won't." They called. Joaquin opened the door and helped Dorinda in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At their honeymoon suit, Joaquin carried Dorinda over the threshold.

Joaquin went to the bathroom to take off his tuxedo. Dorinda slipped out of her dress and put a silk robe on.

Joaquin came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Dorinda came over and sat down next to him.

"I love you." She said.

"You have made me a very happy man." Joaquin said. "I don't think this day could get any better."

Dorinda stood up, facing him. "I think I can make it better." She pulled the rope on her robe and Joaquin's eyes got big.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Dorinda nodded and turned off the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are you ready, Cheetahs?" Luc asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." They replied.

They boarded the plane. Their destination was home.

"Aqua, you should sit with Chanel and me." Galleria said, picking three seats.

"How are we going to do this?" Juanita asked.

"What?"

"I don't like being next to the window, and I don't like being next to the aisle." Juanita informed them.

"I don't like being next to the window." Dorthea stated.

"I'll take the window, Juanita, you can be in the middle, and Dorthea, you can have the aisle." Luc suggested. As the adults were getting settled, Joaquin and Dorinda picked a seat and sat down.

"How do the think your foster mom will take you being married?" He asked her.

"She's happy for me. When I told her I was a countess, she nearly fainted." Dorinda laughed.

"Hey, guys." Dorthea called.

Joaquin and Dorinda looked up at her.

"I have an idea. Now that you're married, why don't you both move into the apartment above Toto's?"

"Gracias, Senora Garibaldi." Joaquin said.

"Yes, thank you." Dorinda agreed.

"Hey, Do. Let's see your wedding ring again." Aqua called.

Dorinda held up her left hand and the twelve diamonds in it sparkled like spring water.

They were interrupted my Luc's cell phone.

Juanita looked at him. "Aren't those banned?"

"No. it's perfectly safe." He assured her.

Behind the adults were Chanel, Aqua and Galleria. They were discussing Cheetah stuff. "I've been thinking of new song ideas." Galleria was saying.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to get started designing our new outfits." Aqua agreed.

Back up with the adults, Luc snapped his cell shut. "That was Angel…" He started. He glanced back at Galleria. When he mentioned the name, her face lit up like the Fourth of July. "…he, Marisol, Lola, Randolph, and Aramet are planning a trip to New York, here soon."

After competing in the Barcelona's new voices competition, and won, Lola apologized.

"That's great." Chanel said.

Dorinda looked at Joaquin. She couldn't hold it any longer. She opened her mouth and yawned.

"What's the matter? Stay up late?" Aqua teased.

"No, just tired."

"Me too." Joaquin agreed.

Looking around the group, you could tell everyone felt the same way.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, the plane descended and prepared to land. After grabbing their luggage, they made their way to the lobby of the airport.

Mrs. Bosco, Dorinda's foster mother, ran up to them. She threw her arms around Dorinda.

When they broke apart, Dorinda made the introductions. "Mom, this is Joaquin. Joaquin, meet mom."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Senora Bosco. Dorinda has told me a lot about you." Joaquin said.

"Same here." Mrs. Bosco replied.

Just then, an airport security guard made his way over to the group. He looked at Joaquin and asked, "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"For the rest of my life why?" Joaquin asked.

"Your visa says for three months." The guard answered.

"Oh, he married an American citizen." Juanita pointed to Dorinda.

Dorinda fished out the marriage license. "Here you go, sir."

The security guard looked at it and handed it back. "Okay, all I need you to do is to sign some papers." He handed Joaquin a clipboard and showed him where to sign.

Once that was done, the group headed to the parking lot.

"Joaquin, why don't you and Dorinda stay at our house tonight, if Mrs. Bosco doesn't care." Dorthea offered.

"That's fine with me." Mrs. Bosco replied.

"Good. You can get the apartment set up tomorrow." Dorthea added.

"Gracias." He replied.

"De Nada." Dorthea smiled. She turned to her daughter. "See, I did learn a few things in Spain."

Galleria smiled back. Then she turned to Joaquin. "You haven't met my father. He's a blast."

"First things first. How about we get some lunch. My treat." Luc said.

"Okay." The cheetah's said, and then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"One more time." Dorinda said. She and Joaquin were practicing for Joaquin's dance competition in the fall.

Joaquin turned on the CD and grabbed Dorinda for their dance number. He twirled her, dipped her, and lifted her. Round and round they went until they hit the last move for their dance routine.

They came to a stop, gasping for breath. Joaquin looked down and smiled at her. "I think we have the first place spot in the bag." He pressed his lips against hers.

"I think that I may have an idea that will make us win for sure." Dorinda informed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, over at the Manhattan Magnet auditorium, the rest of the cheetahs were performing a song that Galleria wrote for their performance on the first day at school. They were very popular and the drama slash talent show teacher asked them to perform.

"Like this, guys." Galleria said, hitting a key on her keyboard. She sang a note. "It's supposed to be high, like that."

Aqua took a deep breath and sang the note. "How's that?"

"Perfect." Galleria responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to the studio where Joaquin and Dorinda were rehearsing, Joaquin was looking at Dorinda like he was seeing her for the first time. "I don't know, Do. It sounds dangerous."

"Trust me. It will work and then we will win first place for sure." Dorinda assured him.

"I really don't know…" Joaquin started.

Dorinda looked him straight in the eye. "Trust me."

He continued his gaze for about a minute longer, and then he nodded. Dorinda was a fantastic dancer and choreographer. He loved and trusted her. Even though his gut was telling him not to do it, he turned on the music anyway.

"Tell me how it is again."

"You throw me up in the air, then you spin yourself, jump, and then catch me."

Joaquin swallowed back the awful taste in his mouth. _God, please let this work._ He thought to himself.

They started the dance routine, twisting, twirling and shaking. Then it was time for the move. Joaquin spun Dorinda, got her in his arms, and threw her up in the air. Then, as quick as he could, he spun himself, and jumped into the air. When he landed, he had his arms stretched out to catch Dorinda, but she never came. She landed half a second before he did. She was lying sprawled out on the hardwood floor. There was trickle of blood, indicating that she had a gash somewhere.

"Noooo." Joaquin cried, running over to her. He picked her limp body up and brushed away the blood matted hair away for her face.

"Dorinda, wake up. Please wake up." He started crying. He gently laid her back down and ran to a phone. He dialed nine-one-one, and gave them all of the details. After hanging up, he called Chanel's cell phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Chanel answered. There was a short pause. "Joaquin, you need to slow down. What happened to Dorinda?" Galleria and Aqua rushed over at the mention of Dorinda. "Okay, we're on our way." She hung up and turned to the girls. "Dorinda and Joaquin had a dancing accident. Dorinda was hurt real bad and she's being rushed to the hospital."

"What are we still doing here?" Galleria asked. "Chanel, call your mom and tell her the details and then tell her to call my mom." For once, Chanel didn't mind Galleria being bossy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the hospital, Dorinda was hooked up to heart monitors, iv's oxygen tanks and the whole package. The next thing Joaquin knew, the rest of the cheetahs bombarded him.

"What happened?"

"Is she okay?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Let's go to the waiting room, I'll tell you everything." And he did. He told them about Dorinda's idea, but he was against it right from the start, but Dorinda insisted they try it. There were tears dripping down his face when he finished. The others had tears in their eyes too, but coming from Joaquin looked like crystal tears.

Just then, a nurse came in. everyone stood and looked at her with hope.

"Right now, she's stable, but the doctor's not sure how long she has."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A week has past and there has been no news on Dorinda. Joaquin spent every waking moment with her. The cheetahs each took turns trying to show up and comfort Joaquin.

It was Friday, and total of six days that Dorinda was in the hospital. Joaquin was by her side, as usual. He was rubbing her hand, crying. "Can I tell you something?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you. Even before I learned you were a dancer." He sobbed and took a deep breath.

"I know I didn't tell you this enough, but I love you."

"I'm sure she knew that." Someone said behind him. He turned around and there stood Galleria. "I just came by to see if there was any change and to see if you needed anything."

"I'm fine, thank you." Joaquin replied.

"When was the last time you ate?" Galleria asked, coming closer.

"I don't remember. Two days ago, maybe."

"Let's go. You need to eat. You'll do Dorinda no good, if you're weak." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Dorinda is like a sister to all of us. We know how you feel."

"I've had many girlfriends; I've never felt right in a relationship until I met Dorinda. She's my other half. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Well, eat first. They have your cell number if there is any change, good or bad." Galleria assured him.

Joaquin looked back. "I love you, Dorinda." Held her hand for a moment, and then left with Galleria.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

At the café across the street, Joaquin sat back and stared into space, his coffee and muffins getting cold.

Galleria tried to think of something to talk about. She cleared her throat and Joaquin looked at her. "So, when's your dance competition?"

"I don't care about that. If Dorinda can't dance with me, then I won't dance at all." He downed his coffee and muffin. "Thank you for this, but I really must get back.

"Angel, Marisol, and Lola's plane arrives later today. Do you want to ride along to go get them?" Galleria offered.

"No. my place is here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later on that night, about a quarter to eleven, Joaquin was fast asleep. His head was resting on Dorinda's stomach, his hand holding hers.

Then slowly, Dorinda's eyes opened. She looked around and saw that she was in the hospital. She didn't know that Joaquin was there until she tried to sit up. She smiled at him and used her other hand to shake him awake.

"Hmm." Joaquin moaned. He thought a nurse was here to send him home.

"Time to wake up." Dorinda said.

After hearing Dorinda's voice, Joaquin opened his eyes and sat up. "You're awake."

"What happened?" Dorinda asked. Joaquin told her everything. The fall, the week in the hospital, and the tons and tons of flowers from friends and classmates that heard about her accident.

"You really scared me." He told her.

"I'm sorry. I was sure that it would work." Dorinda apologized. "I just wanted you to win."

"The competition isn't important. You are." Joaquin told her. "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Next time I have a bad gut feeling, please listen."

"I will." She gently put her hand against Joaquin's cheek. He smiled.

Tears filled her eyes. "I'm glad to have you."

"No, I'm glad to have you. I love you."

"I love you too." She responded. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"I have to go tell the nurses and call the other cheetahs." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Marisol, Angel, and Lola accompanied the others to the hospital.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lola said when they got there.

"Thanks." Dorinda said.

"You really have Joaquin to thank." Chanel said.

Dorinda looked over at Joaquin. He looked away, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah. He wouldn't leave your side." Aqua agreed.

"I had to pull him away to eat the other yesterday." Galleria informed her.

"You have the perfect man." Dorthea added.

"Gracias, Senora Garibaldi." Joaquin said.

"We're each others other half." Dorinda smiled. Joaquin looked at her.

"He guided me back when I was lost."

Just then, a nurse came in. "The doctor got back the results of your test. You're welcome to leave anytime."

"We'll meet you guys out in the lobby. I'm sure Dorinda wants to get dressed and get out of here." Juanita ushered everyone out.

Out in the lobby, everyone was getting situated. Mrs. Bosco was talking to Dorthea. "I just don't have the room for Dorinda to get some peace a quiet. Can she stay at your house?"

"Sure I have no problem with that, but since Joaquin got the apartment above Toto's fixed up, she'll probably stay there."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that she had plans on moving in."

Just then. They heard someone singing Amigas Cheetahs. They looked at saw Dorinda and Joaquin.

"Just wanted to test my singing. And look at this." She did a couple of dance moves.

"The doctor said that she will be able to do everything she could before." Joaquin informed them all.

"Let's get you guys home and get settled."

Chanel, Aqua, Galleria, and Marisol escorted Dorinda to the car. The rest soon followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ready?" Dorinda asked. The other Cheetah's nodded and followed her in the dance steps. It was like Dorinda never had that accident. If anything, she was dancing better then ever. "No, Galleria. Like this." She said, demonstrating the dance move that Galleria was having trouble with.

Just then, Joaquin walked in. He signaled to them and sat down. About an hour later, the Cheetah Girls were done practicing. Aqua sat down at the table first. "How have you been?" She asked him. He hasn't been sleeping well. Ever since the accident, Joaquin has been having restless nights.

"I'm okay. I got a full night sleep last night." He said.

"Hey." Chanel said as the rest of them approached.

Dorinda leaned in and gave her husband a kiss. "Hey, I was thinking about the competition, and..." She started.

"You start school in two days." Joaquin said. "We can practice after you get home. Besides, with you at my side, they don't stand a chance." He smiled at her.

"That is so sweet." Aqua said. "I wish someone would be sweet to me." She said. The rest of them laughed.

"Actually, Senor Luc wanted me to take you all out for lunch." Joaquin said. "He has something planned to surprise you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, chicas, you've arrived." Luc said, standing in his and Juanita's apartment.

"Joaquin said that you have something for us." Chanel said.

"Si, that is true. I have been told that you were asked to perform on the first day of school." Luc stated.

"That's true." Galleria confirmed.

"I wanted you to look especially cheetah-licious for the first day, so I hope you don't mind, but I had outfits made just for you." Luc said.

Juanita, Dorthea, Angel, and Marisol came out of the hallway, each carrying an outfit.

Galleria's outfit contained cheetah print pants with a see-through cheetah shirt with a black shirt underneath. Aqua's was a pair of jeans with cheetah print scattered around. It came with a matching cheetah tank top. Chanel's was a cheetah sweat suit. Finally, Dorinda's outfit was in the form of a dress. It would come down to her knees when she slipped it on.

"These are amazing." Dorinda said, putting her dress next to her body.

"Who designed these?" Chanel asked.

"I did." Aqua said in disbelief.

"That's right." Dorthea said. "I saw them, and knew that they had to be made. I talked to Aramet and Randolph and they agreed to make them."

"Thanks, Luc." All four cheetah's gave him a hug.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Dorinda." Joaquin called, looking all over for her. "Dorinda he called again. He walked into a room and saw her lying on the floor, covered in blood. He took a step forward and slipped. When he looked down, he saw the entire floor was flooded with blood. He screamed._

"Joaquin." Dorinda said, shaking him awake.

Joaquin sat up real quick. He looked around and realized where he was.

"You had the dream again?" Dorinda asked. He nodded. She looked him in the eyes. "I promise that I will never do anything that foolish again. I love you and don't want to cause you any pain." She kissed him.

"I know. I love you too." He said. Dorinda curled up next to him and they went back to sleep. For the first time in days, Joaquin slept peacefully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Cheetah Girls have just gotten done performing their songs. The entire school was clapping and cheering.

In the audience, Joaquin, Dorthea, Juanita, Luc, Angel, Marisol, and Lola were cheering them on.

After the girls got off stage, they met their parents and friends at their table.

Just then, Drinka walked up to them. "That was wonderful, girls." She said.

"Thanks, Drinka." Galleria said.

"These are our friends from Barcelona. This is Lola Duran and her daughter, Marisol. This is Galleria's boyfriend, Angel. You've met Luc." Chanel said.

"And who is this?" Drinka asked, referring to Joaquin.

"This is Count Joaquin Tovar. He's my husband." Dorinda said, showing Drinka her wedding band.

"You got yourself an amazing woman." Drinka said to Joaquin.

"Don't I know it." Joaquin said, pulling her close.

"Wait a minute. Count Joaquin?" Drinka asked. He nodded. "That would make you..."

"Countess Dorinda Tovar." Dorinda finished for her.

"Wow. Congratulations." Drinka was about to walk away. "Oh, and I almost forgot. In a few months, there is going to be a singing and dancing competition for all the schools in the United States. It will be held in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I would like to take you."

"We would love to go." Aqua said.

"Wonderful. I'll see you ladies tomorrow."

"Joaquin and I have to get going too." Dorinda said. "His dance competition is in this Saturday, and we just want to make sure that we have the number down." She led him away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music stopped and Joaquin and Dorinda froze. They were breathing deeply and looked into each other's eyes. "Perfect." He said.

"First place is ours." Dorinda agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"We won!" Dorinda shouted, opening the door to Galleria's house. Joaquin followed her, a grin on his face and a trophy in his hands.

"What?" Dorthea asked, getting up from her sketch book.

"We won." Joaquin said.

"That's wonderful." Dorthea gave him a hug.

"Where's Senor Luc?" Joaquin asked, looking around. "I wanted to tell him the good news."

"He took Juanita and Chanel out for some family bonding." Aqua said, getting up off the couch.

"How was the competition?" Galleria asked.

Joaquin and Dorinda sat down and explained everything. The costumes, the music, and the dancing. "I still can't believe we won." Dorinda said.

"We wouldn't have if you weren't there." Joaquin. "You are an amazing dancer, woman and I'm proud and honored to have you as my wife."

"That is so sweet." Aqua said.

Just then, an older man opened the door, and carried in two suitcases.

"Franco." Dorthea got up and hugged her husband.

"How was Barcelona?" He asked.

"Beautiful." Dorthea replied.

Just then, Franco spotted Joaquin. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Franco, Dorthea's husband and Galleria's father."

"Where are my manners?" Dorinda asked, getting up. "Franco, this is Count Joaquin Tovar. He's my husband."

"_You're _Joaquin?" Franco asked. Joaquin nodded. "The girls have told me so much about you." He said.

"Thank you."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Franco asked his daughter.

"Angel should be here soon. Along with Marisol and Lola." Galleria said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, everyone was at a restaurant. Joaquin and Dorinda re-accounted the days events. Galleria introduced everyone, and Franco talked about his trip to Hong Kong.

"We really have to get going." Dorinda said, standing up.

"We do?" Joaquin asked. Dorinda stepped on his foot. "Right, we have to get going."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Back at their apartment, Joaquin was sitting on the bed, in nothing but boxer shorts. _This _was why Dorinda wanted to leave early.

She came out of the bathroom, wearing a black bra and matching thongs. She made her way over to the bed, and starting kissing him. He allowed her to push him back against the bed and climb on top. She started kissing and nipping at his neck. She made her way slowly down his body. Sucking on his nipples, and kissing his stomach. Finally, she ripped off his boxers and stuck his ever growing penis in her mouth.

She could hear him gasp. She pulled it out of her mouth and started stoking it while she sucked on his balls. When his member was fully hard and erect, she stuck it back in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Joaquin gripped the bed sheets, trying hard not to put them on Dorinda's head. It was amazing. "Wait a minute." He said. He was about to blow his load in her mouth. He pulled her up, removed her thongs and her bra. He kissed her, then moved down to her breasts. He thumbed the one nipple while he sucked on the other. Then he switched.

He made his way down to her vagina, and started to caress her clit with his tongue "Oh." Dorinda cried. Joaquin couldn't help but smile as he continued.

Finally, he made his way back up to her. He place his penis at her vagina. Dorinda pushed her hips up to meet his as he penetrated. He pulled back and thrust again. Dorinda wrapped her legs around his butt, and when his thrust, she pulled him in, hard. This cause Joaquin to go deeper, causing them both to experience more pleasure. He thrust into her a few more times. Just then, Dorinda started screaming. "Oh...my...god!" she was orgasming. Joaquin pounded harder and faster. Dorinda screamed and moaned louder. The faster he went, the wilder she got. He was close to blowing his load. He pounded and pounded. He could feel the tension and sensation building. He was almost there. Just a few more. Finally, he was ejaculating.

As soon as he stopped shaking, he laid against her, exhausted. "That was perfecto." Joaquin said.

"I know. Are you always this good?"

He laughed. "Me? You were the one doing all the work." He got serious. "You make me a very happy man. You know me better then anybody."

"You make me happy too." Dorinda replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

As the hours passed, they fell asleep like that. Joaquin was between Dorinda legs, his head against her chest. Dorinda had her arm draped around his head.


End file.
